thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Bala and Ba'ob (Ring)
Abby: Bala's manor, Day 208. Ba'ob crouched in the bushes, watching the door. Overheard in the castle that there was another foxy lady living there. The one that wanted reasons not to kill them. Maybe she'd be less mad if Ba'ob knocked though. He wanted to meet her. Wolf was whining and pawing at him. She didn't like this. But Ba'ob wanted to meet her. So he shushed the wolf and went up to the door, banging on it. A little gift clutched in his other hand. Izzy: After a moment, the door cracked open. A woman with black hair peeked out, eyes narrow. She looked him up and down. "Can I help you with something?" Abby: "Wanna see fox lady," Ba'ob said. He craned his neck, trying to peer through the crack. (Probably won't like if he pushed on the door?) "In?" Izzy: "Um. Aren't you one of those people who broke in?" She studied him. "Yeah. No." She closed the door, and the lock clicked loudly. Abby: Hey! Ba'ob scowled and banged on the door. "In!" he yelled. Didn't work though. Door stayed firmly shut. Well they had that other one, maybe they'd let Ba'ob in that one. He stomped around in a huff- shoving the wolf off as she grabbed his shirtsleeve and tried to tug him away. Ripped it good. Ba'ob growled as it exposed the bright metal. Still had another sleeve left- he paused long enough to rip that off and bind it around his arm before continuing. Turned out though, that the foxy lady was outside! Up on the balcony but outside. "HEY! FOXY LADY!" Ba'ob yelled, grinning and waving. He'd lost the grasshopper, wolf's fault, but he could talk to her anyway. He just started climbing. Izzy: Bala looked down at him. She idly twirled a long black cigarette holder between her fingers and let him climb. "This is a new tactic," she commented. Abby: Ba'ob found handholds easily, and in no time was standing on the balcony with her. And suddenly, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "Hi?" he said, giving a little wave. Izzy: She appraised him. "Did you come back because you have a death wish, or ...?" Abby: "Wanted say hi." Ba'ob bounced on the balls of his feet. "Am Ba'ob," he offered. Izzy: "Can you speak normally," she asked in elvish, "or is this just the way you are?" Abby: Ba'ob frowned, shuffling his feet. Wasn't sure what to say. "My common isn't... good," he finally said. Then muttered, "I don't like talking Elvish." Izzy: "You're an elf," she said, moving to flick his hood back. Abby: Ba'ob twitched but allowed it. "I don't have to like it," he said, crossing his arms and looking away. Izzy: She seemed amused. "I suppose you don't. That's unfortunate for you. Explain to me why you're here, and use real sentences this time." Abby: "I wanted to come visit you," Ba'ob said. "I heard you were-" oh what was the word again- "kit-sune?" he tried. "I have another kitsune friend. Thought, maybe, could make another?" Ba'ob could feel his cheek getting warm. He ducked his head a little and pulled his hood back up. Kitsune. Izzy: "You broke into my house, and then thought you could come make friends with me?" She pushed his hood back down with her cigarette holder. Abby: Ba'ob whined a little, he liked having his hood up. But he didn't fight her about it this time. "I was just following Abel?" Izzy: "Oh, well, that makes it all right, then." She spun the holder and turned towards the balcony door. "Come in." Abby: Ba'ob perked up and followed her. Hey that worked! Maybe Bala did want to be friends now after all! Down below the wolf howled a little. Ba'ob paused long enough to bark at her. He was fine, everything was okay, didn't have to worry. (Of course she still did.) Izzy: She glanced over her shoulder at him following, but didn't otherwise acknowledge him. Just trailed down the cold hallway, turning into the study -- the room with the teleportation circle. The manor was quiet. Abby: Ba'ob remembered this room, it had that weird thingy on the floor. (Paint wasn't supposed to go on the floor. Unless you were these people, apparently.) He climbed up and sat on the table, kicking his legs back and forth and watching Bala. "Can you show your fox form?" he asked. Izzy: She closed the door, and pulled a tarnished key on a long chain away from her neck, and locked it. Then she turned to smile at him sharply, confiding, "We'll be safer this way. In case more people break in. Do you like kitsune, Ba'ob?" She stepped closer. "Or are you only friends with the one?" Abby: Ba'ob started to feel a little uneasy when the door locked. Window was too small to slip out of. It was fine though. He had fire, he could burn it., if he had to. And Bala said they'd be safer. "Only- I only know the one," he said. "But I like her. Y'know. A lot." He felt his cheeks heating up again and he ducked his head, clutching the table edge to resist the urge to pull his hood back up. Izzy: "Oh." She came close enough to tap his nose with her cigarette holder. "Oh, I see. Isn't that cute? You're a very small elf." She gave him another thorough looking-over. "You must be young. She'll probably die before you do, you know." Abby: "I'm grown!" Ba'ob protested, and felt his voice crack again. Stupid voice. "Not gonna die. Protect her," he muttered. Izzy: "You can't protect her from the ravages of time, little one," she crooned, and tapped his nose again, then spun the holder around her finger and slipped it into a slit pocket in her dress. "I can help you. Will you bring her to me?" Abby: Ba'ob shifted restlessly. "She didn't want to come," he muttered. Hadn't wanted Ba'ob to go either, but when had that ever stopped him? Talking about lives, lifespans- Ba'ob didn't like to think about that. Elves lived long. Really long. (Too long.) From what he'd learned... the others not so much. It'd be fine though. Didn't have to live to old age. Ba'ob knew ways to cut it short. Izzy: "Hmm. That's sad." She leaned her hands on the table, on either side of him, leaning in. "Why not? Does she know about me?" Abby: Ba'ob leaned back. Bala wasn't as friendly as Ombre. And with the door... he was nervous. (Wasn't her fault though, maybe she was just more like Abel.) "Um. Yeah? I asked her. To come," he said. "Thought she'd like to meet you too." He'd thought wrong, but he'd asked. Izzy: "And she didn't? How hurtful." She leaned in closer for a moment, staring into his eyes, then pulled back. "You know, you should take your cloak off. It's rude to wear them indoors." Abby: Ba'ob was breathing a little easier with Bala giving him some space. He studied her a moment then grinned. "I'll take it off if you show me your foxy form," he bargained, grinning. Izzy: "Oh, I will." She grinned back, widely. "But you first." Abby: Hmm. Ba'ob narrowed his eyes, considering. Yeah that worked. He unclasped the cloak and let it lie over the table. There. "Your turn!" he said, grinning eagerly. Izzy: Her appearance rippled, and the room grew colder -- ice crystals spreading across the window -- as she shifted and grew slightly taller, and white-furred, and six black-tipped tails unfurled behind her. She angled her head at him, studying him with black eyes. Abby: Ba'ob stared. She looked so different from Ombre. Darker, more dangerous. Ultimately Ombre was prettier though. "Can I pet?" he asked, pointing at her tails. Izzy: "If you do something for me." Abby: "Sure what?" Izzy: She took a couple of steps back and beckoned him forward. "Give me your hands, little one." Abby: Ba'ob slid off the table. Hesitated a moment. There was the ring. But they were friends now. And she didn't know. This was fine. Yeah. He held out his hands, and maybe she didn't notice he was a little more hesitant with one. Izzy: She took his hands in hers and squeezed them, then slipped them away. The ring came away with them, and she smiled. Abby: Hey- hey. "Give back!" Ba'ob yelled, sliding back into Common. He lunged for it. Felt a whine tearing out of his throat. Couldn't do that. Couldn't happen. No no no no... Izzy: She winked at him and snapped her fingers, and disappeared with a sound like cracking ice, leaving him alone in the cold room. Abby: Ba'ob flinched and clutched at his arm. Not burning. (Not yet.) How far, how far'd he left it? Hadn't bothered to change distance after getting it. Been a while. Been too long. "Out!" he yelled, gesturing at the door. It burst into flames. Give it a minute. Or two. Weaken up. Then Ba'ob could kick it down, get out, find her. Izzy: Bala cracked back into the room, in her human form again. There was a scuffling sound outside the door, but she directed his attention to her by resting her hands on his cheeks, and staring into his eyes again. "You gave me this ring," she told him, her voice laced with magic. "You did it of your own free will. You wanted to. You begged me to take it from you." Abby: Ba'ob was going to fight. Going to bite, stab, scream, anything and everything else he could think of. Except. She put her hands on him and it seemed like all the fight went away. Felt fuzzy and distant. Like he'd ate something poisonous cept his stomach didn't hurt. Gave Bala the ring- that wasn't right. Ba'ob tried to fight it. But it was like fighting air. Or magic. Ba'ob had given her the ring. Begged her to take it. That's right. That's what happened. Yeah. Ba'ob'd given Bala the ring. Izzy: "That's it," she said fondly, and patted his cheek. "It's too much responsibility, isn't it? Being in control of yourself. And it's so scary, having to hide your cuff, having to keep your ring out of sight. You wanted someone stronger to protect you. I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe, little one." Abby: Ba'ob nodded slightly. Yeah. It was scary. So many people out there, willing to use it to hurt Ba'ob. Who'd he think he was fooling, pretending to be free anyway. This was better. Bala'd protect him. Bala was strong. Ba'ob wanted this. He did. Izzy: She patted his face again and dropped her hands, letting the spell settle. The fire had gone out, behind her, and she turned and pulled the tarnished key out again to unlock it. Ba'ob's control ring slid along the same chain. She looked back at him, checking to see how well the spell had worked, and what state it had left him in. Abby: Ba'ob could feel his breath coming in shorter and shorter pants. This was fine. He'd wanted this. He'd given the ring to Bala. Still ended up bolting for the nearest corner and cramming himself into it, curling into a ball and panting so hard he thought he'd pass out. Izzy: "Oh. Hm." She looked down at him, and turned to leave. "Maybe you'll be useful later." Abby: She had the ring she had the ring-- Ba'ob gave it to her but she had the ring-- it hurt, it didn't, it was gonna-- he couldn't breathe-- she had the ring. Thoughts kept whirling in Ba'ob's brain. Fear burning in his chest, making it tight, making it burn. Couldn't breathe. (she had the ring) Stuck. Trapped. Enslaved. It felt like forever he was stuck there. Panicking, crying, wanting out. But he couldn't get out. He had a mile, if Bala was generous, and that was it. Wanted wolf. Ba'ob braced against the wall and heaved up, walking unsteadily out the door, through the halls, blindly following that quiet tug towards his friend. Wasn't paying attention to the people around him. Izzy: Scarlett -- the bard who had opened the door -- paused and looked at him. She sidestepped out of his way when it didn't seem like he'd even seen her, then called after him, "Don't leave the house." She paused, and more quietly added, "You're not supposed to leave the house." Abby: Ba'ob froze up as she called at him. Not supposed to leave- but wolf was out there- he needed to see her- He crumpled into a ball on the floor, letting out a low whine. Trapped. Izzy: "Uh." Scarlett hesitated. She picked her way over to him and almost set a hand on his back, then pulled away. "Do you need something? Clothes, maybe? I could get them for you, I guess." Abby: "Wolf," Ba'ob said, not looking up. "Need wolf." Izzy: She gave another um and glanced around. "I suppose I ... could let the wolf in ...?" Abby: Ba'ob looked up, just barely enough to meet Scarlett's eyes. "Please?" Izzy: "It won't cause any trouble, will it?" she asked, sounding doubtful. Abby: "No, please, need wolf," Ba'ob begged. He hugged his knees tighter. He was desperate. Needed her. Needed the wolf to lick his face, whine over him, she wouldn't understand but she'd be there. Ba'ob didn't want to be alone. Izzy: "Okay, well ..." She crossed her arms, uncomfortable. "I'm not taking the fall for this, if it does." She stepped around him, heading for the stairs and down to the back door, keeping an eye out. She cracked the door open and peeked around for the wolf that had been with him, before. Abby: Ba'ob followed a few paces behind her, trying to keep his breathing steady. The wolf was pacing back and forth a few feet from the door. As Scarlett looked out, she stopped and growled. Ba'ob stood behind Scarlett, shuffling his feet, trying to keep from whining like a pup in danger. Had to make sure the wolf didn't attack any one. "Open. Open more. Please." Izzy: She grimaced at the growl and looked back at Ba'ob for a moment, thinking. Then she slipped her violin case off her shoulder -- bracing the door in place with a foot -- and got her instrument out and ready in case this went badly before stepping back, letting the door swing open. Abby: The wolf continue to stare, growling. Ba'ob pulled the door and stood right in the entryway. He wasn't out. (So close but--) He wasn't in trouble. He tried to bark at her, little yips to say he was okay. Didn't work. She barked at him, wanting him to come to her. Ba'ob shook his head. She didn't understand. Ba'ob sat down and reached for his magic, the one that made talking easier. "I can't leave," he said to the wolf. "You can't attack people. Please come in. I need you," he explained, in Elvish. They were the easiest words and that's all that mattered right now. Dangerous. Need go. Come out. The wolf didn't understand. She couldn't. Just a wolf. (Sometimes, Ba'ob envied her.) Ba'ob shook his head, whining. Felt tears pricking at his eyes. Wondered if the wolf'd leave him too now. If he'd really be alone. But she didn't. She didn't understand but slowly she approached, till Ba'ob could reach out and hug her and bury his face in her fur. He wasn't alone. He wasn't alone. Izzy: Scarlett looked between them and slowly lowered her violin. She took a couple steps away before putting it back in its case, then turned to go, still looking around carefully to make sure no one had seen. Abby: As Scarlett left, the wolf stopped standing so stiffly, licking Ba'ob a few times in between scanning for more threats. But it gave him a couple minutes. Ba'ob could hug the wolf, cry softly into her fur, and- adjust. Eventually he pulled back, rubbing at his face. The wolf licked it a few times, whining concernedly. Ba'ob loved her. Stroking her ears, Ba'ob tried to explain. She couldn't attack the people here. They were pack now. This was the new home. Wolf didn't like it. But Ba'ob made her understand. Just one thing left then. Ba'ob got to his feet, resting one hand on the wolf and started to wander around the house looking for Bala. Needed to know what was expected of him. Izzy: Bala was in the office, on the other side of the library, sitting at the desk to write a letter with a black quill pen. She lifted her eyes, briefly, but not her head when Ba'ob came in. "Oh, isn't that precious," she remarked, still writing. "Your friend came for you." Abby: Ba'ob's breath caught in his throat. (she had the ring she had the ring) Pressed his hand more firmly on the wolf's back. She was there. Wasn't alone. "Wanted-" he started to say in Common, then stopped. "I wanted to know," he said slowly, haltingly. Making sure the words came out right, "what you ex-excpe- excepted of me." Izzy: She looked up again, smiling slightly. "I don't expect anything of you, little one," she cooed. "I'm helping you, remember? I'm doing you a favor. You don't have to do anything at all in return, or it isn't a favor. I wouldn't want you to feel indebted to me." She tilted her head and tapped the tip of her quill against her lips for a moment. "I suppose I may, now and then, ask you to go somewhere with Scarlett and protect her. She's only a bard, you know. Just as a favor to the both of us. Would you do that for me -- you and you lupine friend?" Abby: "Can- I can do that. Wolf too." He rubbed at his arm, where the cuff was, shuffling his weight. "It make- makes it hard. The ring," he said slowly, trying to piece the words together like he heard people do. Bala liked full sentences. "To feel like. Like it is a favor. Makes it feel like its command." Izzy: "I would never make you do something you didn't want to do," she assured him. "You can just stay here, if you like. I'll keep it warm and I'll keep food in the pantry for you. I don't mind at all." Abby: Ba'ob shifted restlessly. Did she know...? "The ring. It only give- gives a mile. Or hurts." Azriel's was too far. Castle too. Ba'ob had to stay here. Good thing Bala didn't mind then. Izzy: "That's just terrible." She went back to writing her letter, unconcerned. "I'll have to see what I can do about that." Abby: "You gonna try to- get it off?" Ba'ob asked hopefully. Izzy: "Oh, absolutely, precious." She waved it off. Abby: You know. Ba'ob usually just took what people said at face value. Mostly. Or didn't bother arguing with them. People were confusing. But something was nagging at Ba'ob here. "You lie?" he asked slowly. Izzy: She looked back up. "Why would I lie?" Abby: Ba'ob wilted a little. Shouldn't challenge her. (she had the ring) Except- she didn't know the words (yet). And she was Ba'ob's friend. So he shrugged. "Cause that's what people do?" he said slowly, nervous. Felt his voice crack again. Izzy: She waved her quill between the two of them. "And am I people, precious, or am I your foxy lady kitsune friend, hm?" Abby: "That what I like to know," Ba'ob said, watching Bala carefully. Izzy: She pulled the chain out from her neckline, dangling the ring, and gently said, "You already know the answer." Abby: Ba'ob flinched. The wolf growled and he clamped his hand over her muzzle. "Shhhh!" He had a bad feeling. Like he was poking a sleeping bear. But he had to know. "Izzat a threat?" he asked brazenly. Fear flickering in his eyes, wavering his voice. Izzy: She set her quill down and stood, leaning on the desk and grinning at him broadly. "I wouldn't threaten you, little one." Abby: Ba'ob licked his lips. The wolf tried to growl- and hey you know what, Ba'ob'd let her now. "Yeah? Think you try intimidate me," he said. Unconsciously he started scratching at the cuff, hooking his fingernails underneath it. Izzy: "I think you should use full sentences, like I told you to do." She snapped her fingers, and an icy tremor went down Ba'ob's back, then seized his chest, squeezing his heart and lungs. Abby: Ba'ob gasped and doubled over. So cold. It hurt. He collapsed on the floor, hugging himself and crying. The wolf barked, frantically sniffing at him. And then with a growl, she lunged for Bala. Izzy: Bala vanished in a frigid mist, reappearing behind Ba'ob, by the door. She knelt down, and whispered, "If you can't keep your pet on a leash, I'm going to have to take it away from you." Abby: No no no. Couldn't. Could hurt the wolf. Ba'ob struggled upright and called out to her. "Stop! Don't fight!" She did, but went back to pacing back and forth. Dangerous. Enemy. "Will hurt you," Ba'ob said. "Was my fault. Please no fight." The wolf wasn't happy, but she stopped pacing. Come. Ba'ob nodded and pulled himself to his feet. Could still feel the ache in his bones, in his chest, but he went over to collapse down beside her, letting her fuss over him again. Izzy: Bala regarded them impassively, then stood and brushed by them, going back to her desk and picking up her quill. "Get out of my office until you can both behave yourselves." Abby: Ba'ob nodded and pulled himself to his feet. "C'mon," he muttered to the wolf, leading her out. She was happy to go, at least. Ba'ob shut the door behind them and slowly sunk down to the floor, staring at the ceiling. He was right back to where he'd run from. Enslaved. Maybe it was okay though. Couldn't really trust himself to behave. Bala'd- she'd make sure he did that. He hated it but- it was where he belonged. "Lessgo," he said, to the wolf. The elf girl- Scarlett- she'd said something about new clothes. Maybe she'd know about a bath and a haircut too... END Title: Ring Summary: Ba'ob goes to visit Bala, assuming she'll be a nice fox lady like Ombre. She steals the ring paired to his slave cuff, instead. Category:Text Roleplay